Percy Jackson & the HalfBlood Games
by BeachBabe13
Summary: Its a year after the war with the Titans and Percy is about to face one of his biggest test yet. Him and his friends are forced to take part in the Half-Blood Games. Only one team can win, not everyone survives.   First story, please read and review :
1. Chapter 1

Okay Guys, So its my first story, feedback would help alot! And the more reviews the more chapters will go up :D

Btw; I do not own the Hunger Games or Percy Jackson,

Its been just over a year since the war against the titans and the world of demi-gods has changed completely. After the war many more demi gods started coming to camp half blood until the camp was overflowing with halfbloods with know where to stay even in the camp. The gods had only one choice. Make more camps. So they decided that they would make a camp for each god, where his or her offspring will go to learn to fight and use their powers. Theses camps were built immediately and within a month of the war all of the demi gods were distributed between the camps. There were twelve camps, one for each god. So, you may ask what has happened to Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico? Well they all go to school with each other and then in the summer they all split up and go off to their respected camps to help train the younger half bloods, and yes Percy and Annabeth are still together.

Percy POV.

I woke up remembering that it was only one more day until the summer started, which meant only one more day until i got to go to camp! I couldnt wait, but knew i would miss Annabeth so much, it was three whole months! That then reminded me that we were meeting Thalia and Nico at the mall in just half an hour.

I quickly got up and got changed into some denim jeans and a blue button up shirt, slipped on my vans and then grabbed my raybans. Yep, i was ready to go. I quickly put the toast in and waited for it to cook. It finally popped, so i grabbed it and walked out the door ready to meet my three bestfriends.

The cab took me straight to the mall and once i got out i saw annabeth standing at the entrance. My jaw dropped. Even though we have been dating for just over a year, her beauty still blows me away. She had her light denim skinny jeans on with a loose stripy shirt that just showed her belly button. Her long blonde hair fell in soft curles just the way i liked it.

I walked up to her andgave her a huge hug followed by a peck on the lips.

" Hey Beautiful,"

"Well hey sexy," she replied.

"So are Thalia and Nico here yet?" i asked.

"Yehhr, they're just inside. Apparently they have something important to tell us."

So i linked my finger between hers and we walked into the mall to the food court, where Thalia and Nico sat with large milkshakes. Nico's with extra cream on top.

"hey guys," I said.

"Hey Perc," they both replied as me and annabeth took a seat at the table.

"So have youy heard the news yet?" asked Nico.

"Umm, no. What news?"  
>" Well this afternoon all of us Demi-Gods and hunters need to meet at camphalf blood by three oclock. Apparently chiron has something very important to tell us."<p>

"what could be so important that we all need to meet at the same place? Usually he just comes around to each camp and tells us individually."

"I dunno, but i want to get there early so i can see if i can talk to chiron about it first," admitted Thalia.

"Well that case i better go and collect Sophie Jack from their parents soon, otherwise we wont make it to camp intime."

Annabeth then started to talk," well Percy i guess you better go, pack and pick up your brother and sister."

"Yehhr i better, hey do you want a lift to camp? I can pick you up on the way there?" I knew Annabeth would want to drive with me, we always just sing to loud music and just have an amazing time.

"Yehhr, that would be really nice," she replied with her cute smile I love so much.

"well guys, I will see you guys at three oclock i guess, bye."

Then in unison they all said "bye!"

Sophie and Jack were the only other known children to posiedon. The posiedon camp had the smallest amount of campers after zeus' who had none. All of the other gods camps had over two hundred kids each, except hades who had around 150.

I went home, called both Sophie and Jack and told then to have their bags packed in half an hour. I then packed my bags, trying not to take everything, but i just had so many nice clothes. Vans was definitely my favourite. So finally I decided what i wanted to take and squished it all into a bag.

After ten minutes of driving I got to Sophies house. I walked up the front steps and rang the doorbell. I was just looking at my feet waiting for someone to answer when suddenly i am tackled to the ground.

"Percy!" she screamed. As I layed on my back Sophie gave me the biggest hug ever. She was just 12 years old and the cutest thing! She had the greenest eyes ever and long blonde hair. She also had the tannest skin from going to the beach so much. Sophie may be small but she is so strong.

"Awwww Percy I have missed you so much! I cant wait to see Jack and your old camp! It's going to be so much fun."

" Yep, i have missed you too Sophie. So have you got your bags all ready?"

" Sure have!"

" well you better go and get them while i go say hello to your mum."  
>" Okie Dokie"<p>

After sophie finally got off me and ran upstairs to her room, i walked into the house to see Maria, Sopies mum.

"Why hello Percy," she greeted me.

" Hello Maria, How are you today?"  
>" Im fine, ready to have some peace and quiet if you know what i mean."<br>" surely do, Sophie is such an energetic girl, hahaha,"

Then sophie came running down the stairs with her bag and hot pink pillow tucked underneath her arm.

"Come on Percy," she said whilst pulling on my arm.

"Okay, Okay, Well goodbye Maria, Have fun on your break."

" Oh I will, take care guys."

"Yes mum! Bye!" yelled Sophie.

We hopped into the car with Sophie sitting shotgun. She shut the door and the first thing she does is turn the music up loud. Next stop Jack's.

"I can't wait to see Jack!" she squealed.

"Why, do you like him?" i teased. Ive always thought she might have a little crush on him.

"Percy! No! He is tooooooo old for me!" a red tinge forms on her little cheeks.

"hahaha, hes only two years older than you,"

"So, but he does have nice eyes, *sighh*"  
>"He has the same eyes as me! Haha"<p>

"But his are better!"  
>" quick you better be quiet, we're at his house."<p>

I pull up into his drive way and see Jack sitting on his front steps. His mum doesnt really pay as much attention to him now that she has met a new man, so he really enjoys coming on camp to get away from all of the fuss. He is a boy with swag.

I must say he is nearly a mini me (: He wears his vans, Ray bans and snap back. He has the same eyes as me and very similar attitude. He has dark brown hair which he keeps short and just a few freckles on his nose. He is tan but not as much as Sophie. He has really started to fill out, his shoulders have gotten broader and he is starting to get abs. He is wearing a tight singlet so you can see his 6 pack.

While he walks over to the car i glance over at Sophie. She has her mouth open so i whisper to her, "don't drool"  
>"Percy! He is like my brother!" even though they really are barely related, many relationships have happened between the offspring of the same god, especially now that the only people we see are from our cabin.<p>

The boot slams shut and then jack slides in. (Btw, he is 14) And then Jack slides into the back seat.

" Hey Guys" He says.

"Hey Jack, been keeping trim, bit of gym i see?"

"Hahaha, yehhr Percy, gotta keep good for the ladies ;)"

"I totally agree, and talking about ladies, we are picking up Annabeth on the way to camp.

"That's cool, I guess that means Sophie, your in the back with me, hope i dont smell to much, haha"

"I Bet you do! Haha" Then Sophie slid into the back beside Jack.

We continued to drive towards Annabeth's and camp while chatting about the school year and how boring it was. Finally we got to Annabeth's place and she quickly put her bag in the back and got into the front without saying a word. That's when I knew that something was wrong.

In the back, Jack and Sophie were deep in conversation, so i knew that it would be safe to ask Annabeth what's wrong as long as we are quiet.

"Whats wrong?"

"I know why we are going to camp half blood."

"How?"

"My mother came and spoke to me before you picked me up, Percy its not good. The gods are fighting over who has the best children, the strongest, best in combat, the smartest. So now they have found a way to fix the problem and determine whose offspring is the best."  
>"What, they are really fighting over something so small?"<p>

"Percy, this isn't small. This is bigger than anybody understands."

"Well can you tell me what's happening?"

"I've been sworn to secrecy by my mother,"

"So I will just have to wait until i get to camp and hear Chiron speak"

"I guess, and Percy, I love you."

"I love you too Annabeth, forever." A small tear than ran down Annabeths face, so i wiped it away gently with my finger. And with that we drove up the driveway to the old Camp Half Blood. As soon as we got there I noticed how many more cabins had been built. There were two for every god except Zeus and Poseidon.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/- Okay guys, I thought that I would upload my second chapter straight away because its done **

**Please read and review! **

"Wow, look at all the buildings!" exclaimed Sophie.

"Yep, they need lots because there is going to be lots of people staying here for a while." Replied Annabeth.

The way she spoke really scared me. Something serious is going on, and judging by the way Annabeth is talking, its very serious.

We all got out of the car and grabbed our bags, Annabeth walked off to the Athena cabin, and i took Sophie and Jack to the Poseidon Cabin. We walked over to the huge cabin right on the water edge.

Sophie and Jacks jaws fell open in amazement.

"you used to live in this?" Jack asked.

"Yehhr, why? Dont you like it?" I asked.

"Of course we dont like it, we love it!" Exclaimed Sophie.

"This place is amazing! It even has a pool and gym," added Jack.

We walked over to the bunks, 'well this where you guys will be sleeping for a while, im not really sure for how long though."

"Percy, why are we here?" asked Sophie.

" yehhr, it cant be good, look how Annabeth acted," added Jack.

"well im not exactly sure guys, we'll just have to wait and see."

It was at that moment that the bell rang saying that we all need to meet at the dinner hall. Sophie, Jack and I all headed over to the hall and luckily got in before the rush so we could sit up the front. After ten minutes Chiron finally came in and everyone fell silent.

"Good Afternoon campers," he said, "i would like to welcome you to camp half blood. Some of you may have been here before, and for others this is a very new place. All of you guys must be wondering why we are all gathered here and how long for. Thats why i am here to answer all of those questions. Firstly, i do not know how long you guys will be here for, it could be over a month or for as little as two weeks, it all depends on how long the games take."

"The games?" a few people shout out in confusion.

"Hush my dears, i will explain everything in good time. It has come to the attention of the gods, your parents, that there has been a lot of rivalry between the gods as to whose offspring is the best at many aspects, such as battle, brains, survival, communication ect. So the gods have come up with a way to see who is the best, who will have a victor. They have called the event the Half blood games. As you guys know there are already twelve different 'districts' each represented by a god. There will be two children selected from each district, one male and one female, to participate in the games. And the Gods have chose one person from each district who they think are worthy enough to mentor the two chosen children throughout the games."

"So what sort of games do they need to be able to do?" Asked Charles Beckendorf. [AN, I know he died, but i have brought some people back to life :P haha] 

"Oh Charles, it is not plural, there is only one game they need to be able to play, and it is more a game of life than anything. You see, there will only be one winner, obviously, but to win you must survive, and surviving involves killing the people in the game."

Gasps and shrieks come from all around the hall, then murmurs of outrage.

"Silence Please," Yells Chiron. "the two selected from each district will be trained for a week with their mentor and trainers, that will be their last preparation before they are placed in the arena to fight and survive. Only one district can win, that may be both of the warriors selected, or it may be just one. It depends how selfish you are. Do you want all the glory or to share? Because if chosen, you should be proud, you are going to represent your parent and your talents. And the winner will be allowed to go and meet their parent."

"There are cameras placed everywhere in the arena. This is so that the mentor and audience will be able to see what is happening at all times. And yes, when I say audience i mean the rest of you that have not been selected to participate in the game. The mentors will watch from their own rooms with big tvs, so that if they need to, they can send down gifts to help. All of the districts only have a certain amount of gifts, so be careful when you send them. Now i would like to announce the mentors for each god."

I couldn't believe what was happening! Us kids were being put in an arena to fight to the death just so that the gods can see who is the best. Its completely stupid! Innocent children will die because of the cockiness of the gods. I felt Sophie quickly grab my torso in a hug. She has realise that she is the only girl and will be going into the arena. She has only been to camp once, so she has barely mastered fighting, let alone her powers. I slowly start to feel a warm, moist spot on my shirt, as

Sophie sobs into my shirt.

I look over at Jack and see that his eyes are red and puffy as he tries to hold back his tears. I put my arm over his shoulder in the hope that it will comfort him and let him know everything is okay.

"oh and by the way children," Chirons adds, "there is to be no powers used, which means no shadow travel, hades children."

I glance over at Annabeth and see that she is crying as well. So this is what she knows. Her mother must have told her everything. I bet Athena has a plan, she always does since she is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/- So thank you very much for the reviews, sorry about the late update, I promise to update again soon! **

**I just wanted to say thankyou to Mcat9905 for his input, sorry about 'yehhr' it's a bad habit I know. I know I haven't really explained how 'ok' everyone is and I really didn't think about Achilles heel. For this story I'm just going to pretend that Percy doesn't have it, if that's okay. **

**Also, thanks to the other reviewers! Please keep it up **

"So it's time for the announcement of the mentors for each district, the gods and goddesses have chosen the mentors themselves, so be honoured if you are selected.

For district One; Athena – Malcom

For District two; Ares- Clarisse

For District three; Hermes- Travis and Connor Stoll

For District four; Poseidon- ..." Chiron paused.

I could feel my heart beating so fast. Its either me or Jack, and alls I could hope for was that Jacks name was called out so i could help little Sophie survive this barbaric event.

".. Percy Jackson

For district five; Artemis- Thalia Grace

For District six; Apollo- Michael Yew

For district seven; Zeus, nobody because there is no campers for this district.

For District eight; Aphrodite-Silena

For district nine; Hephaestus- Charles

For district ten; Dyonisus - Pollux

For district eleven; Demeter – Katie Gardner

For district twelve; Hades- Nico Di Angelo"

Some people clap, and some people just sit there trying to make sense of everything.

"next we need to see who the male and female representatives are. These will be drawn out of a bowl for each district so that its completely fair."

Comletely fair? How can any of this be fair? Sophie and jack will be going into the arena and I have to sit there and watch them get slaughtered. How much can i teach them and train them by the time they leave that will give them a chance? Sophie is sobbing into my chest as i hold her close. How can I lie to her and say that everything will be okay? I look at jack and he is staring at me, asking a thousand things at once with just his eyes. He shakes his head and puts it in his palms. Finally some emotion shows on my body as a tear rolls down the side of my cheek.

" So," says Chiron as he sticks his hand into a glass bowl full of paper, "since we started with the first district last time, lets start at the end this time.

The representative for...

Hades is, female- Alexis

Male- Tyler

Demeter is, female- Rylie

Male- Caleb

Dionysus is, female- Natalie

Male- Reece

Hephaestus is, female- Ella

Male- Ryan

Aphrodite is, female- Gabrielle

Male- Mason

Apollo is, female- Emily

Male- Daniel

Artemis is, Female- Josie

And because there is only female the second girl is- Allie

Poseidon is, Female- Sophie

Male- Jack "

I felt Sophie flinch when her name was called even though she already knew that she was going to be called out. The last thing that i am now dreading is which female is going to be called out for Athena...

'Hermes is, female- Olivia

Male- Andrew

Ares is, female- Michaela

Male- Sherman

Athena is, female- Annabeth

Male- Jayden"

My heart sunk. Some of the most important people I know were being forced participate in one of the worst events in greek history. Throughout the hall it was silent except for the whimpers coming from people selected and people who are close to the chosen ones.

"So, the mentors and the selected tributes will need to meet at the hall in an hour to then be transported to the training centre close to the arena. The rest of you can say your goodbyes and the its training as normal except here at half blood. The demigods that are staying behind will be able to watch everything that is happening at the centre on the tv. It will be compulsory to watch once the games begin. That is all for now, you guys are dismissed."

Slowly everyone got up and walked over to their cabin. Everyone had their heads hung low and not a word was spoken. The dining hall was almost cleared when i got up, picked up Sophie bridal style with her head still in my chest, and walked over to the cabin with jack.

Once we got to the cabin that is when Jack just couldn't hold it together anymore. He completely broke down.

"What the hell is going on! These gods are so ridiculous! They really expect us to fight to the death? What about poor sophie? She is only twelve years old!" He sits down and just starts to cry. The fact that little sophie has to go is really hard for him.

"Im not good enough to look after her," He starts again, "I will barely be able to defend myself let alone her. I love her way too much to let her die. How am i supposed to live with that? I saw those two that were chosed from Ares. They are huge! And know how to fight! Im not even allowed to use my powers... "

" Jack please," I say, " You cant give up, and you know that I am going to try and do everything I can to get this stopped or to save you. Even if it means i cant help Annabeth." My voice breaks on her name. Me and her have always fought together, it cant be just her by herself.

"Look, im sure Annabeth will help you at the start, she will help you look after Sophie with Jayden, and then once there is only a few people left,you guys will just have to leave her and see what happens."

"But Percy, I cant kill anything, especially if the thing is human just like me."

"I know Jack, but you will just have to try. Its all we can do, come on, get your bag and Sophies, we needed to get to the Hall."

So Jack grabbed his bag and Sophie's while I grabbed mine and carried Sophie over to the Hall. When we got there, there were a heap of read faced, puffy eyed kids sitting down waiting to catch a train to an unknown destination where they will learn to kill one another.

Chiron then comes out and calls us onto the train.

"Okay kids, put your bags in a pile ready to be put onto the train and then board and find a seat. It doesn't matter where you sit or who with. A maximum of 8 in a cabin please."


	4. Chapter 4

Me, Sophie and Jack board the train and sit in the first empty cabin we find. Later Tahlia and Nico come to the door, "May we please sit here?"

"sure" I reply.

Then only five minutes after Annabeth and Jayden come to the door, "Do you mind if we sit in here to?"

"Of course," I say, and pat the spare spot beside me. Annabeth comes and sits there and curls up into my side. On my other side is Sophie who sits squeezed between me and Jack.

(conversation between Annabeth and Percy)

" Annabeth, how did they let all of this happen?"

"I don't know, but I do know that we could have only a week left together."

"Please don't remind me, we should only talk about the good things."

"Yes the good things..."

"How come Athena didn't choose you to be a mentor, you're the best fighter Athena has, surely she

would want you to teach them,"

"Think Percy, why would she want me to teach them when I can just go out and do it myself? Athena wants to win and she knows that im her best chance. But there is no way i can beat Ares kids. They say that the drawing of the names was fair, but there is no way that is true. Two of the best fighters got chosen from Ares camp. Im pretty much destined for death."

"No! You cant say that, you have allies, Sophie and Jack will help you along with Jayden. Four is better than 2." 

"yehhr, and then what, it will be us four left and i will have to kill the two people closest to you Percy, I cant do that."

"But your close to me as well..."

"which is why we must spend our time wisely, and make sure every moment counts."

" mmmmh, but please promise me you will help Sophie and Jack, I cant lose all three of you."

"I Promise Percy"

And with that she softly touched her lips to mine.

The trip was long. Jack just sat with his head on the window, looking out at the rolling hills. He didn't move at all. And Sophie sat there with her head on jacks shoulder asleep with one hand laced with jacks and the other with mine. Her cheeks were still tear stained and she had a sad look on her face even when she slept.

Across from me was Nico and Thalia. They just sat there murmuring to each other about what was going to happen in the future. Thalia was mentoring two hunters. They were even sisters, so they would be hard to beat. I just don't want poor Sophie to have to kill anyone, none of these kids deserve to be killed.

Finally the train stopped. Sophie woke from her sleep and we all looked around. The windows had gotten foggy due the rain we drove through, so we will had to wait until we got outside to see where we were. All seven of us stood up, Sophie still holding our hands, and walked to the exit of the train. Once off all we could see was the brick walls of the subway and a set of stairs leading up to where i presume we slept. Sophie, Jack and I went and collected our bags then continued following the signs to 'Poseidon's' sleeping area. We stumbled up 8 flights of stairs and then walked to the end of the corridor. I turned the knob on the left door and we entered our room.

Inside there were three double beds that were soft enough for the gods. The room was made of shiny limestone and edged with gold. The bathroom was amazing. A huge spa that we could all fit into and a shower, as well as a double mirror over the basin with a gold toilet. Who even needs a gold toilet?

"So they treat us like kings before they send us to die?" mentioned Jack.

"Shhh jack, you're not going to die, and neither is Sophie. I won't let it happen."

"Yehhr cause we really have a chance against some of these people, yeah right."

I walked over to the dresser and found an envelope which contained a not from im guessing Chiron.

_Dear Mentor, _

_The Dining hall will be open all say with Buffet meals, so feel free to go to dinner at whatever time you like. Fresh towels will be brought to your room each day while you and your team are training. There are spare clothes in the cupboard if you feel that your own aren't adequate. _

_The training facilities are open as of tomorrow at 7 o'clock and shut at 5 in the afternoon. On the seventh floor is the weapons and self defence centre. Feel free to practice how to use all of the weapons in the room. _

_On the sixth floor is the food centre. There you can try and revise which plants are edible, as well as how to find water. _

_And finally, on the fifth floor is the gym. That is open until 6. Feel free to go there, relax, workout and enjoy yourself. Also there is an indoor pool located there, mainly for the children of Poseidon. He asked for it personally. _

_Mentors, you have a meeting at eleven tonight. You attendance will be required. _

_Now that you understand, I hope you enjoy your stay. _

With that I scrunched up the letter and threw it across the room. I can't believe they want us to 'enjoy' our time here.

"So Perc, whats the go?"

"Well Jack, I think that we all need to just have a relax in the spa for a bit, I will explain in there."

Sophie's POV

We all went and got changed for the spa. I put on my favourite rainbow bikini. It really showed off my tan and made my boobs look bigger. I know, I know, Im only twelve, pretty much thirteen, i shouldn't really think about that, but I do. Especially since Jack is only just 14, that means he's just over a year older than me.

Once I was changed, I chucked my hair up into a messy, loose bun so it wouldn't get wet and then hopped into the spa. The water was so warm and relaxing, but I couldn't relax knowing what laid ahead. Finally Percy and Jack came in to the spa as well.

"About time you boys hopped in. I've been waiting for aaaaaages."

"Well im sorry, but i can guarantee who will be last out and ready for dinner." Replied Jack.

He had me there, i knew that I would take longer to get ready than them. I don't want to go out in public looking like a drowned rat.

"So whats happening after this?" Jack asked Percy.

"Well we can all have a shower and then we will head over to the dining hall. There will be a buffet so eat as much as possible. Im guessing that in the aren there will be little food so you will need as much stored on you as possible. Then we can all come back, watch a bit of TV, then its bed. I have a mentor meeting at 11 so you guys will just have to go to sleep without me. Is that okay?"

"I guess so," I replied.

"And what about training? When do we start? What do we do?" Asked Jack.

"Well I'm not exactly sure, hopefully I will find out more tonight. But we are going to go to self defence tomorrow so you guys can practice your sword skills. We can also try some different weapons, because you guys might not be allowed to take a sword or use one."

" oh the joy. Percy I'm really scared. What about my mum? What will they tell her when I don't come home?"

"Sophie don't talk like that, you will come home"

"Yeah, I promise with my whole heart that I will do whatever it takes to keep you alive," added Jack.

**AN/- Okay guys, so there should be another chapter up tomorrow hopefully. Feel free to give ideas as to where the story should go. I do have an idea, but I wouldn't mind having a choice. **

**Thanks for reading,  
>BeachBabe13<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's POV

So we just sat and chilled in the spa for quite a while and then it was dinner time. We all hopped out of the spa, got changed and then slowly made our way to the dining hall. Once we walked inside the doors, Sophie's and Jack's Jaws dropped.

"Look at all this food!" Sophie exclaimed.

"we never get this much at camp!" Jack added.

'Okay guys, I want you to eat as much as possible, in the arena you may not be able to eat very much, so keeping a bit of extra fat on you won't hurt."

"Thats fine by me," replied Sophie.

All three of us went and got our portions of food with a bit extra to give to Poseidon in the fire. We gave our offerings and then went to eat. Finally we all finished eating and by then it was getting late, so I sent Sophie and Jack back to the room while I went to the meeting for mentors.

When I got to the meeting room, most of the mentors were already there. I sat down between Clarisse and Connor Stoll, waiting for Chiron to start.

Finally when the last of the mentors have sat down, Chiron begins.

"So I hope that all of you guys are aware that the half blood games begin in less than a week. The kids have been given the facilities to train so please use them as you wish. Now as the role of mentor, you guys will need to do a lot of tactical work for them before the games begin. At the start of the games there will be what us gods have decided to call a blood bath. As all 22 children wait for the games to begin they will stand on a small round plate, and if they step off before the 60 seconds, they will be blown up. Once the gong sounds, it's a free for all. There will be a pile of supplies and weapons in the middle of the kids. It is ideal to get supplies from this pile, but all of the tributes will not be able to get there and out alive. So think wisely as to what you want your tributes to do."

"But it's not fair, there are 12 year olds going up against 18 year olds!" exclaims Beckendorf.

"We cannot help who was selected Beckendorf, you must play this game with the children you were given. Try and do you parent proud!"

"Well is there anymore question?"

... everyone sits there still and doesn't speak.

"well in that case, you guys can leave. We may have another meeting in a couple of days. Oh, and Percy Jackson, there is an iris message waiting for you in the common room."

Everyone then gets up and walk out of the room.

Sophie Pov;

Once Jack and I got back to the room, we had our showers and then hopped into bed.

"Goodnight Jack"

'Goodnight Sophie"

"I love you Jack,"

"Love you too sophie"

I then layed there for quite a while. The huger games are sooooo stupid! I know that im not going to make it out alive, I'm just not good enough. How can I beat the children of Ares?

All of the thoughts made me feel sad, and then I started to sob. I sniffled and cleared my throat.

"Jack, are you still awake?"

"Yes sophie," he replied in the kindest way possible.

"Can I please sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course you can,"

So I hopped out of bed, walked over to jack, pulled the blanket up, and slid in beside him. As soon as I hopped in I started sobbing again.

"Hey Sophie, don't cry, everything will be okay, I'm sure Percy will figure something out," And with that said he pulled me into a hug. I kept my face in his chest and curled up beside him. The crying started to stop, and then the drowsiness kicked in until I was asleep.

Percy's Pov,

I made my way to the common room wondering who would want to talk to me, and at this time of night. It must be important if they cant wait til tomorrow. Finally I walked through the double doors, and thats when I saw his face... Poseidon.

'hello Percy," He beamed.

"hello Poseidon,"

"Percy I have some news for you. I think it's good news but you might think otherwise."

"what is it?"

"well I have been thinking about the situation I have put you in. And after a lot of thought I do not believe that you should be the mentor. You are a much better fighter than Jack, and you will be able to keep little Sophie safe much better. So I have decided to make Jack the mentor, you must teach him everything he needs to know. And in turn that will make you a tribute."

"I believe that, that is a good decision. I promise to keep Sophie safe. Thankyou Poseidon."

"Oh and Percy, one more thing. Use the pool. You may not be allowed to use your powers in the games but there is another surprise that might help you in the arena. You can only find out about it at the pool."

"But can't you just tell me?"

"No Percy, that would be cheating. Good luck."

And then the iris message disappeared and I was left standing in the common room by myself. But one thing was for sure, we would all be in that pool until I figure out what Poseidon was talking about.

Finally I got back to the room and find Sophie and Jack sleeping in the same bed. I walk over to them and see the Sophie's face is tear streaked. I give her a soft kiss on her head and smile at how much the two care for each other.

Suddenly I feel extremely tired, so I hop into bed and crash straight away.

We all wake up in the morning, get changed, go to breakfast and eat without saying a word. When we get back to the room, that's when the questions begin.

"So, tell us what happened at the meeting," Said Jack.

"well nothing special happened at the meeting, but something important happened after," They both looked at me with puzzled faces.

"I got an Iris message from Poseidon,"

"Poseidon!" Exclaimed Sophie, "what did he say!"

"well he has made a very important decision. He has decided that I am not the right person to be mentor, and instead Jack is more suitable. So now I will be tribute and go into the arena with Sophie."

"What? So your saying is that I don't need to go into the arena, but instead need to help you guys live? I can't do that!" Replied Jack.

"yes you can Jack, it will be easier than in the arena. Also, we need to go to the pool. It is going to help us find something that will help us in the arena."

"Help us find something?," Asked Sophie, looking puzzled.

"Yes, I'm not sure what, but something, so put your togs on, we're going to the pool."

**AN/- okay guys, i was going to put the pool scene in this chapter, but decided it would be too long, so it will be in the next chapter which will hopefully be posted in a day or two. **

**Hope you enjoy **


End file.
